Mark of Athena
by MinervaAthena1235
Summary: Hello peoples, this is my version of what I think will happen on the quest to Rome and Greece after the Son of Neptune.But this is my first fanfiction ever so please read and tell me what you think.
1. Annabeth Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fanfiction ever so please please please review if you like it. **

Annabeth

I

Annabeth stepped out onto the hard wooden deck of the Argo II and immediately froze. The roman city was magnificent with well kept cobble stone streets, grand marble columns, with tall, majestic domed buildings everywhere she looked. She walked farther out on to the ship and saw Jason leaning on the rail drinking in the view with a look of deep concentration. He looked so distant just standing there.

But that didn't stop her from thinking for a moment. How are the Romans going to react with us coming, Percy, How are we going to stop Gaea, Percy, who are the 7 people in the prophecy, And most of all Percy. She thought of all the great adventures they had shared, the thoughts made her laugh to herself. Then she noticed People were staring at her. Apparently they weren't used to seeing a daughter of Athena out on the middle of the deck of a giant warship laughing to herself. Annabeth streightened and put a dignified look on her face. If she was one of the leaders of Camp Half Blood then she'd better start acting like one. Everyone stopped styaring and returned to what they were doing.

Annabeth started walking towards the mast of the ship when Piper walked over to her. "Do you think he remembers anything?" Piper asked "Jason I mean". "Maybe" Annabeth said "But it's hard to tell". "Oh" Piper said. Her voice betraying a hint of dissapointment. Annabeth seeing this wanted to boost her spirits so she said, "But he might". That only seemed to make her sadder. "What? Aren't you glad that he is remembering"? "Well, of course its just that...that" Piper stammered. "Oh I, see. You're afraid that he might remember someone that he might have had feelings for" Annabeth stated. "Yeah I guess, just please don't tell anyone" Piper asked. " I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable". "I won't" Annabeth promised " But... it might be nice if you went to talk to him". Apparently Piper wasn't listening.

Annabeth nudged her, "Well". "Well what "Piper asked. Annabeth sighed, exasperated,"Are you going to go talk to him or not"? "Oh okay". And with that she walked over to the rail next to Jason. It made Annabeth happy to see them together.

But with Piper gone she walked over to the mast of the ship and thought about what she wanted to see most in the world. Percy. Annabeth had been so worried about him that she hads been worring the whole trip about how good she looked and biting her nails. She was turning in to some Aphrodite love freak. No offernse Piper. But now finally she was going to see him again. The thought nearly distracted her from the fact that this was a roman camp, and in Camp Jupiter they were enemies. Plus the fact that they were on a mission to find the seven of the prophecy, close doors of death, and stop Gaea from destroying/ taking over the world. But hopefully the romans got the message from Leo saying they meant no harm and just wanted to find the seven of the prophecy. Maybe seaweed brain didn't cause too much trouble. But as soon as she thought about it, she saw some slightly charred and collapsed buildings. I stand corrected. When will he learn. Annabeth looked around her and saw all the faces of her friends, Thalia, Grover, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Travis and Conner Stoll, and... wait where was Leo?

" INCOMING "! Leo shouted.

Then out of no where a giant boulder nearly took out the mast of the ship which made Annabeth jump to the side and draw her sword, then realizing there was nothing to fight she sheathed her sword, but then she heard shouting.

"I thought you said they wouldn't attack us," Jason shouted to Leo. "Oops" Leo said. "Not now" Piper shouted. "What did I do"? Piper shot him a don't joke right now look. " Okay, okay. I sent them a message and they must not of believed us". "Like I said before, "Oops".

Annabeth silently prayed to her mom for them not to get crumbled to dust. From down in the city below she heard confused shouts and orders being cried. They were starting to descend and Annabeth could see an entire army waiting for them but they looked just as confused as we were about the giant boulder and had no idea what they were doing. We were now about 200 feet off the ground when she saw 2 people in purple robes looking furiously for some one. But there was to much flurry and commotion to see the faces that belonged to the them.

Then the people in the purple robes found who they were looking for. It was a tall skinny boy with blond hair. But just as the 2 people with the purple robes caught up to him he shouted FIRE! And then it happened. That was when one of the people in the purple robes looked up. She stared right in to the eyes of the person she wanted to see most in the world. Percy. Thay shared a smile.

Then it all happened too soon. A boulder came flying towards the ship at 100 miles an hour. The rock coming straight for the mast of the ship again, Annabeth moved away from the mast. It was going to get hit. But a small part of the boulder about the size of Annabeth's head, broke off of the boulder and was heading streight for her. She looked down at the ground to see the horror on Percy's face as the broken off piece of the boulder came down hard on her chest. The wind was knocked out of her as she went sprawling to the deck of the Argo II.

**I really hope you liked it. A shout out to my beta crazyswimchick who helped me very much. So thank you. **

**Please update and I will put the next chapter out. I will not post untill I have atleast 2 reviewers from different people. **

**So please be one of my first reviewers ever. **

**I f you have a suggestioon about the story just PM me and I'll see if I can incorpret some of you're ideas in to the story.**


	2. Percy Chapter 2

**Hello peoples. I am so sorry I was late getting this out, its just that I had sports and mostly school work to do so... yeah I was really really really busy and all.**

**Enough about me I really hope you like this chapter even though its not long because I worked really really hard on it and I hope it shows.**

**Greek geek- Thank you so much for your kind review. That made me feel really good in side when I read your review. So thanks**

**Linsley di Angelo- Thank you for your nice review, and thats awesome lets see if we can get over 10 members on the SAT website**

**Monday's Dusk- You were my first ever reviewer ever so thank you**

**Nock and Bolt- Sadly no I did not get over 10 reviewers but on the bright side you were my second ever viewer so thank you**

**So lets get on with the show!**

Percy

II

He saw it as if it were a dream. The boulder, the ship, and most of all Annabeth. They had only shared one smile when the rock hit. The ship was starting to loose altitude, apparently it had been damaged pretty badly.

Percy was horrified at what had happened to Annabeth, then his horror turned to anger at whoever caused this. Octavian, that no good selfish brat. I started to open my mouth to scream at him, not caring about what anybody else would have thought of me. But Reyna had this handled, She marched over to him and started to half shout half tell him off about what he did. "I said not to attack, what the Hades were you thinking" Reyna said in an outraged voice. "Beware Greeks baring gifts" Octavian snapped "Once they had landed safely they would have led a siege on Camp Jupiter and New Rome". "They weren't attacking" I shouted. "And what makes you so confident, you would have taken their side and started to fight against us because you've probably been a spy al..". "Oh shut up Octavian" Frank shouted. " Yeah Percy would never do that" Hazel stated. " You're now just creating excuse" , Reyna said "We saw what you did and we have evidence. Your crimes will not go unpunished".

We started to hear startled shouts and screams from New Rome. They were all pointing to the ship with wide eyes full of fright.

The ship was descending rapidly now and was headed for the gates of the city, and the Romans were starting to gather. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and I started towards the crowd. The ship was now only 10 ft. off the ground. I could hear and see all the commotion on the deck as people rushed back and forth on the ship. 5 ft…4 ft…3 ft…2 ft…1 ft… the ship had landed.

Reyna whistled and her peanut buttered color Pegasus, Scipio glided in next to her. Reyna hopped on and looked at me expectantly. "Well….are you coming" She asked. "You want me to…to get on" I stammered. She gave me a look of annoyance, so I hopped on. Reyna spurred Scipio and we took off in to the cool air headed for the ship.

I looked down on the busy deck and among the commotion I saw Annabeth lying on the deck surrounded by campers being tended to by the Apollo cabin. She was awake but just barely. When Scipio was within 2 ft of the deck I leaped off and landed on the deck, and ran in to the crowd. I fought my way through and knelt down to her. She didn't appear to see me. "How are you feeling wise girl" I asked. She managed to open her eyes. "Percy"? she asked. "Yeah its me" I said softly. "You remember"? she asked. "Never forgot" I took her hand. She gave me a quizzical look. "Okay maybe for a little bit by I remember now" I said. "You are such a seaweed brain" she laughed but then grabbed her chest. "What's wrong" I asked in a worried voice. "She broke a rib and has some big bruises and cuts" said a tall blonde haired son of Apollo. He must of saw the worry on my face because he quickly added "But its nothing we cant fix". I started to brainstorm a list of ways I could kill Octavian when I looked down in to the most beautiful gray eyes I has ever seen and they stared back at me. I began to lean down and kissed her. The world seemed to stop as her lips molded themselves on mine. We pulled back after what seemed like hours. One of the Apollo campers gave Annabeth some ambrosia and nectar to help mend her bones. Her cuts and bruises were also starting to look better. A started to smile a little.

After a while the Apollo camper that had talked to me earlier said that she should be moved to the infirmary. I volunteered to carry her and with that I followed, Terry he called himself down below the deck of Argo II. The floorboards creaked when we stepped on them as we turned right then turned left and then another right untill we came to 3 doors. Terry headed towards the middle one and i followed. I laid Annabeth down on the bed and she fell asleep almost immediately. "She needs rest, you should probably go" Terry said. I was about to open my mouth to object when I realized he was probably right. I didn't want to leave but I did.

I retraced my steps through the under deck labrynth and found my self back at the stairs to go on to the deck. When I got on to the deck every one was waiting and staring at me with wide eyes, apparently they had recovered from the shock of being hit with a boulder. I heard a bleating sound as I was tackled in a bear hug. "Good to see you too Grover" I said. Then Thalia walked up and punched me in the arm "Don't you ever scare us like that again Percy Jackson" Thalia half shouted "But its good to see you again" she added quickly as she gave me a quick hug. Even Clarisse had some kind words for me along the lines of, " Good to have you back punk" and "Would you like a welcome back knuckle sandwich" which was a pretty nice compliment considering Clarisse is ... well ... Clarisse.

Then all of a sudden I had the strangest feeling that some one was watching me so I turned aound and found myself face to face with a girl with kaleidoscope eyes and choppy dark brown hair, a small boy with pointy ears like an elf with brown eyes and curly brown hair, and a boy with light blue eyes and blonde hair, he must be Jason I thought. He reminded me of someone I knew though but I couldn't put my finger on it.. The blonde haired boy stuck out his hand in a gesture to shake hands, so I shook it. "Hi I'm Percy Jackson, you must be Jason" I said. "Yeah thats me" He said. We stopped shaking hands and he said "You've got quite a reputation around here". "Same with you". I said. It almost seemed normal for once and then I heard the voice, the voice that kept me up endless nights thinking about my past and trying to remember it.

"So you meet at last". And there standing in the middle of the deck was the little rat hers,lf.

**So who do you think it is?**

**I bet I know. Anyway thanks again to all the people that reviewed my story. I really appreciated that.**

**Next time I'll have the story have at least 2000 words, because my chapters are really short, sorry about that.**

**So review review review and tell your friends the more the merrier they always say. Although I don't know who they are but you should be one of them.**

**I'll try to post on either Friday or Saturday. See you then :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	3. Jason Chapter 3

Jason

III

I couldn't believe it. There standing in the middle of the deck was the person who took my memories away, took me away from my home, and took me away from my friends. Juno/Hera. But since she was being seen by Roman and Greek campers she kept changing back and forth between her Roman and Greek form.

"What are you doing here?" Percy shouted. Every one gasped in surprise. I guess they'd never heard someone speak to a goddess that way. But I was totally with him on this one, and I barley even knew the guy. But Juno/Hera didn't look surprised at all as if she was used to being talked to that way. Couldn't blame her. In fact she calmly replied " I would prefer if you speak to me in a rather civilized way, Percy Jackson, if it weren't for me you would not be here right now and the death would still be in chains, but I suppose you have your reasons for speaking poorly to me". Percy's face was getting redder by the minute and Juno/Hera just smiled. She turned towards me. I didn't know what to say, so she said it for me. "Your unhappy with me too, I should have guessed as much" She now spoke to Percy and I both "But know this, you must make haste my hero's and sail to Rome and then Greece. " That's kinda hard to do with a splintered mast" Leo muttered. Then she turned to the girl on the Pegasus wearing a purple toga and said "I have a feeling you'll know what to do, but until then…" she turned back to Percy and me, " watch the smoke"and she was gone.

I looked around and saw so many confused faces. Apparently no one knew what she meant. I considered going back under deck to think about this until I realized who the girl Hera/Juno talked to and then it hit me. I remembered her. The face that I only saw glimpses of in my head and not remembered from my past until now, her name was Reyna. Her glossy black hair was braided over her shoulder covering the knot of her purple toga and she seemed to be staring at him.

"Jason, Jason hello"? Piper asked. "I'm sorry what" I said turning my head to look at her. "You're drooling". "What no, no I was just thinking," I said quickly. She gave me a look that I had come to love over the past couple of months, it was a you seriously expect me to believe that look. But she let it go. "I'm going to go check up with Leo .. okay?" she said. " Okay" I said.

I was about to start walking over to Reyna when I looked over to my right and saw Percy still standing there. "You okay" I asked. "Yeah I guess, but I just don't know what she means" He said solemnly. "About what" I asked. "About watching the smoke " he stated, " It just doesn't fit, like were still not getting the point" "I mean if she wants us to help her than why won't she give us all the information we need instead of doing riddles and almost getting us killed to get the information our selves". "I get it" I said, "But maybe she can't and the best thing we can do is to just stay alive". He nodded. "Why don't you go check on Annabeth?" I suggested. He didn't need to be told twice because he immediately went below deck to find the infirmary.

I turned around and started towards Reyna.

"Hello Jason" she said. "Hello Reyna, I'm back". "I can see" she said.

She dismounted her Pegasus and looked around the ship. Seeing that the only one there was a passed out Gleeson Hedge, she rushed forward and hugged me. It was a quick hug, totally unlike her but I felt like I was floating on air which being the son of Jupiter I knew the feeling. But this was better.

After the hug she looked me straight in the eye and said "see you at dinner", swung up on her Pegasus and flew over the side of the Argo II.

After getting off the ship and getting hugged by litteraly everyone at Camp Jupiter and New Rome. I was exausted. Piper and Leo were walking with me to the Mess Hall when Don the Faun (I learned from him shaking hands with me) ran up to me and said "I know you just got back and all but do you have any enchiladas to give to the Don the Faun Foundation". " Sorry, no" I said. What was it with the fauns always wanting enchiladas, I thought. After he went off, Leo said "He's even crazier the the satyrs at Camp Half-Blood….." he thought for a moment, "I love this camp". "Come on Repair Boy" Piper said". "It's Supreme Commander of the Argo II". "Whatever" Piper said.

We walked to the Mess Hall and when we got their everyone was already there. I saw Percy sitting at a table for the 5th cohort with Annabeth (who was looking a lot better and only had some minor cuts and bruises), Grover, Rachel, Thalia, Hazel, Bobby, Dakota, and a guy with a buzz cat and a baby face. Reyna was sitting at the preator's table and when she saw him she rose and began.

"Attention" everyone stopped talking "Now, most of you are aware that earlier today a ship came from the sky baring the Greeks and your old preator,Jason" Everybody looked at me. And I felt very self conscious. " We are glad to have him back but I have grave news. Gaea is waking and and we must sail to Rome and to Greece and search for the doors of death". "And what makes you say we should" Octavian said. That little rat. "Because what you call the prophecy of 7 has obviously started" Annabeth said.

Then all of a sudden Rachel stood up and said:

The dragon will guide on the journey to death

One of the seven has the fatal breath

The traiter among shall carry the gift

The seventh revealed in the lonely drift

Wisdom's daughter walks alone

The mark of Athena burns through Rome


End file.
